Sonic And Tails Make Jack-O-Lanterns
by roxan1930
Summary: With Halloween nearing Sonic and Tails go to buy pumpkins and turn them into some Jack-o-lanterns to match the upcoming holiday


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Sonic And Tails Make Jack-O-Lanterns**

"Tails, hurry up already! We need to get going before all the good pumpkins are gone! Halloween's only a few days away and we can't let that pass without some good jack-o-lanterns!" Sonic called up the stair as he impatiantly tapped his foot.

"I'm here!" Tails answerred as he ran down the stairs to join the hedgehog.

"Finally! What took you so long?" said hedgehog asked.

"I needed to shut down this new device I'm working on and it took a while. I wanted to leave it on first but I'm still running tests so for all I know it could have ended up exploding while we're buying pumpkins." the fox explained.

"Whoa... Then I guess it was worth the wait to still have a house when we get back! Now, you ready to go?" Sonic asked as he held the door open.

"You know, we could have gone last week or the week before that when there were a lot more pumpkins." Tails rolled his eyes as they stepped outside.

"What? No way! This week there's a sale! You don't really wanna tell me you'd rather spend more money than you'd need to, right?" Sonic laughed cheerfully.

"I guess you've got a point there. Let's go!"

"Hang on!" Sonic easily picked the younger boy up and started running.

It only took seconds before they reached the farm where they were supposed to buy their pumpkins.

"Any idea where to begin?" Sonic asked Tails as he put him back down.

"Uhm... How about-" "Sonic!" both jumped when a familiar voice suddenly yelled the blue hedgehog's name.

Sure enough, barely a second later poor Sonic was tackled by a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose.

"Oof! Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in surprise after getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I came here to buy a pumpkin of course!" the female hedgehog cheerfully explained herself, finally letting go of Sonic who sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty obvious considering where we are." Tails chuckled cheepishly.

"How about we go buy our pumpkins together? I just ended up walking through a maze with tiny pumpkins so at least I know where _not_ to go for the bigger ones." Amy suggested and the other two agreed.

Together the three walked in the opposite direction of where Amy had come from and soon enough they managed to find where the more decently sized pumpkins were.

The looked at many different pumpkins, comparing weights, size, colors and more until they managed to pick out the three best.

"You wanna come with us to carve these things, Ames?" Sonic invited the girl to come with them.

Amy with her crush on him might sometimes be a little too clingy for his liking but when she was giving him his space and not flirting she was really nice company.

"Oh, I'd love too but I can't! I already promised Cream I'd come over to her place for dinner so we can carve our pumpkins together." Amy pouted in disappointment.

"Alright, maybe next time?" Sonic shrugged it off.

"Great idea! I'll put in my calender and next years we can make matching pumpkins to show our love!" Amy cheered and Sonic had to resist the urge to groan.

"You kind of asked for that one." Tails teased him after Amy had left.

"Hush, you! Let's just go home!" Sonic rolled his eyes and without waiting for an answer he lifted Tails up and shot off.

"Yup! The house is still standing! Good job turning your newest thingy off!" Sonic made a show of looking relieved when they got home.

"I honestly didn't think you'd still go back to that joke." Tails admitted as he searched for his key.

"What can I say? I'm a pretty unpredictable guy." Sonic smirked as Tails found the key and opened the door.

"Actually, you're pretty predictable if you ask me." Tails smirked back as he held the door open.

"Oh yeah? You really think so?" Sonic casually walked past the fox, turning to walk backwards after passing him so her could still see him.

"I know so." Tails nodded as he also stepped inside.

"Then how about you predict what I'm about to do right now?" the hedgehog challenged playfully, still walking backwards through the hall towards the kitchen.

"I predict you're gonna fall."

"Ha! Yeah, right! Why would I- OWWW!" Sonic cried out as he tripped over a book his friends were forcing him to read in an attempt to get him to do something else then run around.

"That was just good luck for you and bad for me." he groaned as he picked himself and the book up.

"No, that was just you being sloppy and leaving your things lying around." Tails giggled as he helped his friend up.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the table and carve our pumpkins." the hedgehog rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen-table where they had already spread old news papers out so if they made a mess the table itself would be somewhat fine.

"Sure!" they put their nice pumpkins on the table and Tails sat down as Sonic grabbed two knives, two spoons and a bowl for the mush.

It took some struggling but they managed to cut the tops off and using the spoon started scooping to hollow the pumpkins out.

"You think we could use this to make pumpkin pie or something?" Sonic asked as he dropped another scoop of orange goop in the bowl.

"I'm not sure and even if we can use this for that, neither of us is a great baker. If you want pumpkin pie from this stuff you better ask Amy to bake it." Tails shrugged.

"Hey, maybe that's why she went over to Cream! I bet they and Vanilla are gonna make pie! Vanilla is the best baker there is!" Sonic cheered exitedly.

"Stop, you're making me hungry!" Tails giggled, feeling his stomach rumble at the thought of food.

"Besides, _if_ they are making pies they or at least Amy will probably come by and offer us some. Let's just focus on getting these things done." he added and Sonic nodded.

After a few more minutes they managed to scrap their pumpkins clean from the inside and sighed in relief.

"Now comes the fun part!" Sonic said as he reached for a knife.

"Hang on, don't start yet! I have an idea to make this easier!" Tails didn't even wait for the older boy and ran into the living room.

Sonic blinked in confusion but decided to just wait and see what the fox came up with.

Soon Tails returned with some papers, sharpies, tape and scissors.

"With this we can draw faces or other figures, cut them out and stick them to the pumpkins so it's easier to cut whatever we want in the pumpkins without messing up." he explained as he placed everything on the table.

Sonic let out a low whistle, impressed by his friend's thinking.

"Good idea. It would kinda suck if we'd have to go and buy new pumpkins because we messed these up." he nodded as he grabbed a paper.

Tails did the same and was quick to start scribbling on his own paper but Sonic found himself lacking inspiration.

He honestly didn't feel like making one of those standaard jack-o-lanterns and wanted to make something else scary but there was one problem with that.

Nothing scared him.

Except water maybe but he didn't even know how to carve that in a pumpkins and even if he did he wouldn't carve it for everyone to see.

Nobody but him was scared of water.

Then he realised what he need to do.

He himself may be scared of things other people weren't but it went the other way too!

Racking his brain he found the one thing that terrified almost everyone on Mobius and went to work.

Tails tried multiple times to see what he was making but he always hid his paper and pumpkin, wanting it to be a surprise for when he was done.

He had a few minor heart-attacks when Tails almost cutt himself a few times but luckily the fox stayed unharmed.

Soon they were both done and grinned at each other.

Tails turned his own pumpkin around so Sonic could see how the younger boy had turned it into a classic jack-o-lantern with a crooked sinister grin, evil eyes and small triangle nose.

"Looking good, buddy!" Sonic complimented, nodding in approvement.

"Thanks!" Tails grinned hapily, knowing the other liked it too.

"Can I see yours now too?" he then asked, trying to look around Sonic and get a peek at the pumpkin.

"Easy, easy! Of course you do!" Sonic laughed, gently pushing Tails back.

"I just feel like I need to prepare you! This master-piece of mine of a portrait of a figure so hidious, it gives nothing but nightmares! BEHOLD!" Sonic spun his pumpkin around to reveal... Eggman!

Tails burst out laughing at the carving of their enemy's face, Sonic taking no offence and being quick to join him.

"Yeah, that will scare lots of people! I think I'm getting a little scared too the longer I look at it!" he giggled, squealing when Sonic grabbed the pumpkin and playfully started chasing him with it.

After a few minutes they had enough and just dropped back at the table.

"I wonder how these things will look in the dark." Tails said, looking down at his own pumpkin.

"Let's find out!" Sonic grinned and rushed to the drawers were he pulled out some candles and a lighter.

After some struggling they managed to light the candles and place them in pumpkins without setting the whole things on fire.

When that was done Sonic closed the blinds at the windows, making the kitchen darker and allowing them to truely see how well their newly made Jack-o-lanterns were doing.

Both were glowing beautifully.

After Sonic opened the blinds again to allow more light back in Tails carefully blew out the candles and removed them from the pumpkins.

Knowing they were done they put their jack-o-lanterns somewhere safe and and went to clean the mess they made.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and will review and fav it and also read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
